Holly and Son
by Drewmoviefan
Summary: After Holly and Hyzenthlay survived the final Battle of Watership Down, the two settled down and have a son, whom they named him Ash.


Author's Note: I would like to thank Fox Teen for the idea for this short Father and Son story.

My name is Ash... I live in a warren called Watership Down. A warren that I've been living throughout my seasons as a kitten. Before I was even born, the warren was under attack by General Woundwart of _Efrafa_. Our brave leader, Hazel-rah and his fellow rabbits defended the warren and defeated Woundwart and his _Efrafan_ _Owsla_ from invading and destroying our home. One of those brave defenders was my father... Captain Holly. He and my mother Hyzenthlay, fought side by side to defend the warren. He saved her life, after she was being attacked by an _Efrafan_ buck. He was managed to rescue her, but he nearly costed him his life, as he was being struck by the enemies bucks led by Captain Orchis. Near death, a noble _Efrafan_ Captain by the name of Campion saved my father from certain death. While he was near death, my father and mother vowed that they'll be together forever, even in death after they saved each other.

In about seasons after the battle, I was born. My father told me that it was his and my mother's blissful moment in their lives. They named me Ash because my fur was light grey, while have some of my father's resemblance of his fur and his build. Even I have my mother's personality, my father wanted the best for me. After I was grown enough to a young buck age, my father and I started spent time together. He started training me how to fight how _Owsla_ bucks fought. When I first started, I struggled, as I wasn't ready nor too strong. However, my father advised me to have agility when an enemy was attacking. When I started using my agility, I was able to maneuver attacks, before doing counters. I wasn't sure that fighting was a great thing, however my father told me that fighting is wrong, except when protecting the ones you love and cared for the most. That was when how he and my mother met and eventually saved each other in two different occasions. First, while my mother was imprisoned, she saved my father's life with two of my uncles: Blackberry and Bluebell when escaping from _Efrafa_. And of course the second was my father protecting my mother during The Battle of Watership Down.

Training for combat and of course for considering joining the _Owsla_ wasn't the things my father and I have done together. He would have me join along with Uncle Bigwig and his _Owsla_ for raids at the farm to grab some _flayrah_. At some instances, my father would call Bigwig, _Thlayli_ because of tuft hair. Even my father warned about avoiding to call my uncle Plump Rabbit, however I couldn't help calling him that because he becomes too cute when becomes angry. At one raid, my father suggested me to give Bigwig a surprise. He suggested me to grab a carrot to set aside, before giving him a surprise tackle. I was able to find a loose carrot around the garden that I was very quick and silent to leave the carrot aside for Bigwig to spot. I than quickly hid around the patch of lettuces to conceal cover. Bigwig was surprised to find a carrot behind him. Before he could take the carrot, I was able to surprise him with a tackle that came out of nowhere. Bigwig was impressed while annoyed because he was eating some turnips. I than told my uncle... "Don't be too upset Uncle Bigwig, you're starting to become a Plump Rabbit." My father couldn't help but laughed. Bigwig nearly was about give me a discipline about calling him that. However and luckily, my father stepped in. Bigwig scoffed while after being told from his Captain to stand down. Even though, I felt down doing this especially calling Uncle Bigwig, Plump Rabbit. My father told me that everyone does tricks every now and then, but we're not to do any tricks for a harmful way, unlike what I did.

During _silflay_ hours, my father and I would spend quality times together, while he patrols around outside of the warren. At times because I'm so quick, I would even hide in bushes to surprise my father for fun. However, he always does his payback by playful holding me down and eventually tickling me, before I could free myself and hold him down and tickling him. When _Frith_ sets, the two of us stayed out to watch _Frith_ set for the evening before the moon and stars come out. We even caught a few glimpses of the bright starry nights. My father than told me that the stars symbolizes other worlds and other rabbits looking down at us, including my grandparents, uncles, aunts, and my cousins since they perished during Sandleford's Destruction. As well as of my grandparents, aunts and uncles for Hyzenthlay's family. I wanted to stay out longer to spot a shooting star. We were able to find one and two in separate times.

In some nights, I would have horrible nightmares of thinking about if my father actually perished during The Battle. I would hear my mother beseech for him, as my father lies dead from his injuries. I would eventually wake up to see my father's warm eyes looking down at me. I was relieved that my father was here and alive. I cried out of fright, as I buried my face onto his fur. He always comfort me, as he gave me warm hugs and assures me nothing would happen again and it was just a dream. I asked if he would stay with me, so I wouldn't have another nightmare. He always warmly accepts and lies next to me. I always snuggle very close to my father's soft side, as I feel his warm embrace and hear his strong, gentle heart beat, while his breathing rocks me to sleep. At times, my father would do his very best to tell stories about _El-Ahrairah and his people_ and/or stories about my mother and himself met for the first time, before I came to the world. Before I even fall asleep, I give my father a nuzzle and a kiss goodnight and say. "_Vao léao, tarli_." (Goodnight, father.)

My father puts his arm around me to protect me from the nightmares, as he nuzzles me and say. "_Vao léao, ma rooliti_." (Goodnight, my son.) As we both sleep, I smiled as we both gradually slept, while dreaming of my father and I doing many adventures together, at the same time we would play games like _Bobstones _and _Tail Tags_. I'm very thankfully to _Frith_ and to _The Black Rabbit of Inle'_ of keeping my mother and father together and of course them as my parents.


End file.
